


Kinktober 2020: Mirrors, Edging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Edging, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny catches a glimpse of himself mid-sex, and he needs to see it again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Mirrors, Edging

Sonny opens his eyes one night when he's so close to orgasm he can feel his nerve endings screaming. Rafael's between his legs, sucking him off with a sloppy, loose rhythm that makes Sonny's toes curl, and it's only by chance that Sonny realizes they're positioned so he can see them in the full-length mirror next to the end of the bed. He gasps at the look on his face, and then comes almost instantly, only able to warn Rafael with a high-pitched noise. 

Rafael chokes and pulls off Sonny's dick, coughing a few times as Sonny's come hits his shoulder and Sonny's own thighs. Sonny touches Rafael's head once Rafael has finished coughing. "Sorry," he says quietly. "I…" he doesn't know how to explain it. How to tell Rafael that seeing how fucking wrecked he was because of how Rafael touches him made it impossible not to come. 

"It's okay," Rafael says, getting to his feet and then crawling onto Sonny's lap. His dick is hard and hot against Sonny's belly. "I think you can make it up to me."

Sonny laughs and kisses Rafael's collarbone before tilting his chin up for a wet kiss that he elevates by jerking off Rafael fast and hard the way that he likes best. Rafael comes on his stomach, and Sonny buries his face into Rafael's neck. 

Rafael doesn't bring up Sonny's sudden orgasm afterwards, nor does Sonny. It's not the first time one of them has surprised the other by coming quickly. And neither of them has ever considered an orgasm an insult. 

But even with all that in mind, Sonny can't stop thinking about how quickly he'd come when he'd seen what he looked like while Rafael was sucking him off. It's not the first time he's seen what he looks like when having sex, but it is the first time he's ever seen it accidentally. It stays in his mind, the way his eyes were mostly pupil, the flush all over his body. He'd looked wrecked from head to toe. Rafael had looked beautiful, the muscles in his back shifting as he'd worked his mouth up and down Sonny's cock. His ass resting on his heels, his arms draped over Sonny's thighs, his biceps a perfect curve. 

Sonny jerks off to it more than once, the way Rafael had looked, the way Rafael had made _him_ look. He wants to see it again, watch on purpose as Rafael takes him apart. It takes a few weeks to work up to asking. Watching himself isn't the kinkiest thing he's ever done, but it feels odd to request it. "Hey, honey, can you suck me off while I watch what you do to me?" just seems like a weird question. 

But he manages to ask, one night as they're making out on the couch with a ballgame on in the background.

"Let me get this straight," Rafael says after Sonny asks. "You want me to suck you off while you watch _yourself_ in the mirror?"

"Yeah."

Rafael looks amused. "It's more narcissistic than I'd pin you for, but it sounds fun."

"It's not about watching myself," Sonny says. "It's about seeing what you do to me."

Rafael's amused look goes soft. "Oh?"

"You just...I could see everything you make me feel, I guess. And I just wanna see it happen."

Rafael leans in and kisses Sonny slow and deep and sensual. He slides their tongues together slowly, then pulls away by sliding his mouth off Sonny's and dragging a kiss up his cheek. "Let's go," he says. 

Sonny sets up the mirror so it's centered at the end of the bed. He pulls Rafael towards him and peels off his T-shirt, then pulls Rafael's sweats down his legs, holding Rafael's ankles to help him step out of them. When he's done, he stands and strips himself quickly. Rafael strokes his hands down Sonny's chest before pushing him backwards so he sits on the bed, legs spread open. 

Rafael goes to his knees in a single, graceful motion, draping his arms over Sonny's thighs as he does. Sonny traces the muscles in his forearms, and then curls his hands over his biceps as Rafael meets Sonny's eyes and kisses the tip of his dick. "Ready?" Rafael asks. 

Sonny nods mutely, overcome with the beauty that is Rafael patiently waiting to give him pleasure. He lifts one hand to cup the back of Rafael's head as Rafael slowly sucks him into his mouth. It takes Sonny a moment to look away, to look up and see himself in the mirror. 

It's a shock to the system, just like the last time. He doesn't look as wrecked as the last time, but he looks so different than usual. He's pinked up all over, his mouth plump from their makeout session. His hair is in disarray from Rafael's hands running through it. 

Rafael sucks a bit harder, and Sonny groans at the feel of it. He bites his lip as he arches up into Rafael's mouth and shivers at the way he looks. His whole torso is straining towards Rafael like he can't get close enough. In the mirror, he sees Rafael's biceps flex, and then he feels Rafael's fingers press hard into his thighs like he's hoping to get closer, too. 

"Oh, oh, Rafael," Sonny whispers. "Fuck." He opens his legs wider and breathes out hard when Rafael pulls off his dick and licks his balls. The way the muscles bunch in Rafael's back as he moves makes Sonny clutch tightly at Rafael's shoulder. There's something so beautiful about the two of them like this, Rafael fully focused on Sonny, Sonny seeing every tiny way Rafael takes him apart when they're together. 

"Oh, god," Sonny breathes out as the urge to come suddenly rises up hard. He looks down at Rafael, thinking looking away from the mirror will help him hold it together. But Rafael's eyes are closed as he licks up Sonny's dick, and he looks like a man in ecstasy, his whole face glowing in pleasure as he takes Sonny's dick back into his mouth. 

Sonny shakes with need as he looks at the mirror again. Rafael's moving a bit faster, his suction harder, and Sonny can see his neck muscles working. He trails his finger down them, then places his hand between Rafael's shoulders as he presses up into his mouth again. Rafael makes a quiet, happy sound, and Sonny has to close his eyes and throw back his head because it's so perfect that he just wants to concentrate on it. 

"Oh, fuck, baby. Fuck. You don't have any idea how hot you are right now," Sonny murmurs. "God, you feel amazing, and you look fucking perfect, and you're fucking wrecking me. I look so fucked out already. I'm so fucking close to coming. You're fucking amazing."

Rafael's reply comes in the form of sucking Sonny's dick into his mouth down to the base and reaching down to tug lightly at his balls. Sonny shouts at the way it makes the pleasure heighten and spark through his whole body. The head of his dick rubs against Rafael's soft palate, and the ribbed texture nearly does Sonny in. He watches his effort to hold himself off from coming, sees the way his whole body tenses and holds, a tremor running through his legs and his chest. His toes are curled, his neck straining. 

Rafael swallows around Sonny's dick, then pulls halfway off, concentrating his touch on the flare at the head of Sonny's cock. Sonny makes a strangled noise and feels pre-come spurt onto Rafael's tongue. He's so fucking close he feels like he's going to shatter if he doesn't come, but he manages to hold back again. One last time, he decides, just to watch himself respond to Rafael for a few more seconds. 

When he comes, he manages to keep his eyes open, to see his whole body let loose its need to come from the way Rafael touches him. His face is absolutely naked with emotion and want. Sweat spots his temples, and the fine tremor he'd already been feeling breaks into a full body shudder of pleasure and happiness. 

Sonny goes limp, curling over Rafael for a moment before pulling himself together just enough to help Rafael into his feet and onto his lap. He takes Rafael's erection in hand and jerks him off fast, twisting his wrist every time he gets to the head of Rafael's dick. 

Rafael gasps and pants, clutching Sonny's shoulders as he pushes into Sonny's hand with complete abandon. He comes quickly, making a mess of Sonny's chest, and Sonny presses kisses into the hollow of Rafael's throat as he milks him through the aftershocks. 

Afterwards, they shower together in silence, Sonny cradling Rafael close and washing his back and front with firm hands. Rafael smiles at him and nuzzles against him, clearly pleased to be cared for. 

"Well," Rafael asks as they get back into their pajamas and settle back on the couch, "was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"It was…" Sonny shakes his head. "I don't know how to describe it. What you make me feel, it's...Watching it happen…" He shrugs and leans over, kissing Rafael's cheek, then his ear. "I'm so lucky you love me," he says. 

Rafael takes his hand and squeezes, pulling it up to his mouth so he can kiss Sonny's knuckles. "I'm just as lucky," he replies, and their kiss this time is so warm and careful that Sonny feels like he's coming undone all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
